fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touka "Cage" Knight
Touka "Cage" Knight is a member of the Kureshima family and the sister of Troy "Cage" Knight and Drew "Cage" Knight. Because of her past, she has the unique ability to control the flow of Cracks at will. In an act of revenge, she gains a Sengoku Driver and is able to become Kamen Rider Taboo using the Apple Lockseed. Character History Touka was among the list of children in Zawame Children's Nursery where they were part of a lethal experiment led by her father that allowed them to control Helheim at will. In her teenage years, she moved in by the Knights. She became close siblings with Troy during her time which she baked an apple pie for her close friend. Years later, Touka reunites with Troy and she spends her time with the her brothers for a short while, however, she tells the her brothers that their father had passed away. Unknown to them, she gained a Sengoku Driver and a Apple Lockseed to become Kamen Rider Taboo. She reveals that she is the one responsible for the murder of her father and later she would attempt to murder the her brothers and destroy Yggdrasill facilities along with it, as an act of revenge for turning her into a guinea pig. However, she never realized about her time with Troy and Drew, of them treating her kindly as a human being, and seeing her like a friend to them. As Taboo, she is responsible for the attacks on the Pine Troopers, Scott and almost attacked Emma. She uses the ability to control the flow of the Cracks due to the Apple Lockseed's effect. When she's about to attack Drew, Troy shows up as he tries to transform into Moon Blade Final, but she quickly steals the Melon Energy Lockseed and runs away. After Troy unmasks her in an abandoned child care facility, Troy realizes the truth about his father's past and Touka's treachery as she transforms into Taboo to clash against Troy, who transforms into Moon Blade Watermelon Arms. After she's being shot, Troy regains his Melon Energy Lockseed to transform into Moon Blade Final so that he can defeat her. After she is weakened by Troy, she is somehow spared by Troy, due to treating her like a human and family in the past, other than just a slave. While retreating back to where her identity was discovered by Troy, she doesn't understand, even he's a Knight, why he spared her. At same time when she was about to be turned into an Inves, due to the Apple Lockseed's effect, she is confronted by Kamen Rider Sengoku who revealed to her that he was also a slave within the Nursery, and killed her, then subsequently takes the Forbidden Apple Lockseed from her dead body. Powers and Abilities While temporarily in the possession of Forbidden Apple Lockseed, Touka had these following abilities, following her mutation into Inves. Among them are: ;Crack Creating :Touka can create Cracks freely as means of transportation or sneak attacks. The location of the Crack she creates sometime emits Helheim floras. ;Helheim Plant Manipulation :Touka can manipulate Helheim plant vines freely but never done it as means of attacking her targets. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Taboo's forms are called Modes while the armor parts are called Arms. Ride Wear Ride Wear is Taboo's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Taboo's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches or when she changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Taboo's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through the Rider Indicator. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions. IdunFaceplate.png|Taboo Rider Indicator Apple Apple Arms is Taboo's default apple-based armored European Knight form, which is accessed through the Forbidden Apple Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. As Taboo, Touka was able to fight off against the Pine Troopers and even had the advantage against Moon Blade Watermelon Arms. However, this form is still inferior to that of a New Generation Rider and Touka was quickly defeated by Moon Blade Final. This form's finisher is an unnamed Rider Slash]: Idunn activates the Squash function on her Sengoku Driver and unleashes a powerful slash with the Sword Bringer. After Touka's death at the hands of Sengoku X, the Forbidden Apple Lockseed was given to Baron Tomsen who promptly destroyed it after his battle against the Tyrant Over Lord. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Idunn's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sword Bringer - One of Taboo Apple Arms' personal weapons **Apple Reflecter - One of Taboo Apple Arms' personal weapons Category:Armor Warrior Riders